


God Must Hate Me

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, M/M, McVries Has Bad Luck, Nobody is Dead, some kind of romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Питеру Макврайсу не везет. Рей Гэррети для него – и счастливый случай, и полный провал. Школьная АУ!





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Must Hate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377928) by Collie Parkillo. 



> Ну вот, наступил очередной май, а вместе с ним - и новый раунд моего обожания "Долгой прогулки". Мне ужасно обидно, что ДП - это микрофандом с полутора фиками, поэтому, снова и снова сталкиваясь с этой несправедливостью и испытывая немыслимые страдания (сам Кинг подарил нам этот чертов пейринг!), я берусь как-то исправить ситуацию (абсолютно уверенная в том, что эти тексты не будет читать никто, кроме меня же - но на следующий год) : /
> 
> Это прекрасная АУ, где никто не умер, и все крайне мило. Даже рейтинг только за маты (их много, McVries is a bad guy) и употребление алкоголя. Можно смело читать как оридж.
> 
> Еще один маленький нюанс - сама автор в комментариях к работе указала, что немного напутала со временем повествования. Я решила взять на себя смелость и исправить это в переводе, исходя из авторских ремарок в конце текста.
> 
> Бетила прекрасная Era Angel.

Никто никогда не забудет тот год, когда Макврайс пришел на весенние танцы с парнем.

Его звали Рей Гэррети; он был невысоким брюнетом, представлявшим собой идеальный образец того типа парней, который матери находили подходящим для романтических отношений с их дочерьми, и которым эти самые дочери пренебрегали, так как считали слишком скучным. 

Никто не знал наверняка, как Пит уговорил Рея прийти с ним, оставив его высокую, красивую подружку, Джен. Даже сам Пит не знал.

Все началось с шутки, с брошенного вызова. Во всем, на самом деле, был виноват Колли Паркер, который взял Макврайса на «слабо», заставив тем самым пригласить на тупые танцы первого встречного. И этим самым «первым встречным» оказался Рей. Пит не ждал, что тот ответит «да», – не на что-то настолько глупое, как сделанное на спор приглашение на танцы, на которые никто на самом деле не хотел идти. 

Но Рей сказал «да».

Он пожал плечами, улыбаясь, и ответил: «Конечно». Пит пару минут таращился на него ошеломленно, после чего кивнул, будто это было в порядке вещей, и положительный ответ подразумевался сам собой. 

Но это было не так, и очутиться у дверей дома Рея Гэррети в шесть часов вечера оказалось куда более неловким, чем думал Макврайс. Мать Рея поздоровалась с ним и позвала сына вниз, и Пит неуклюже заметил, что тот прекрасно выглядит.

Рей рассмеялся, улыбнулся ему, и в тот момент Пит вдруг понял, что влюбился.

Танцы представляли из себя нечто не поддающееся описанию – никто из них толком не знал, как нужно танцевать, но это, на самом деле, было и неважно, потому что большинство тех, кто приходит на школьные дискотеки, тоже не знало. Люди вокруг них целовались, и в неловкий момент тишины Пит схватил Рея и поцеловал его. Рей посмотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, но так ничего и не сказал. 

Позднее Макврайсу пришлось напоминать себе, что все это было пари шутки ради.

В любое другое время он бы почувствовал себя скверно, увидев девушку Гэррети, стоящую у стены с несчастным видом, но сейчас – нет. Дженис не имела для него значения. Всем, что сейчас казалось важным, был Рей Гэррети.

Рей Гэррети, который прямо сейчас сидел в машине Макврайса, улыбаясь ему, пока они ехали домой. 

− Пит, − вдруг сказал он. То, как Рей произнес его имя, заставило Пита почувствовать себя так, будто его сердце с минуты на минуту выпрыгнет из груди.

− Да?

− Почему ты поцеловал меня там?

Макврайс вздохнул. 

− Это то, чем люди занимаются на этих гребаных мероприятиях, разве нет?

− У меня есть девушка, Пит.

− Тогда зачем ты пошел со мной? – Макврайс вдруг понял, что повысил голос, и сказал уже тише: − В смысле, она казалась немного грустной. Ты расстроен только потому, что я поцеловал тебя? 

− Нет, это не… 

− О, да ладно, все так и есть. Я же вижу.

Он остановил машину, так что теперь они стояли у обочины.

− Просто дело в том… − Рей громко вздохнул. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что это была шутка или что-то в этом роде, Пит. Потому что я не хочу делать вид, будто могу дать тебе то, чего на самом деле дать не могу.

Макврайс уставился на него, не зная, что сказать. После нескольких минут молчания он просто покачал головой.

− Слушай. Мы хорошо провели время. Но сейчас пришло время тебе нахер выметаться из моей машины, потому что мне нужно немного подумать обо всем этом.

Лицо Рея выглядело сконфуженным и почти раздосадованным.

− Слушай, мы можем поговорить об этом, если ты…

− Проваливай. Говорю же, мне нужно время подумать обо всем этом. Иди к своей подружке или еще куда, − голос Макврайса звучал безжизненно, так, будто он был уничтожен. История с Прис повторялась. Только на этот раз никто не исполосовал ему лицо ножом для писем. – Ладно, я знаю, что зашел слишком далеко со всеми этими поцелуями. У меня с этим проблема. Я имею в виду, с тем, что я захожу слишком далеко. Но мы хотя бы немного повеселились, так что просто думай об этом по пути домой.

Еще пару секунд Рей пристально смотрел на него, затем открыл дверь и выбрался из машины, позволив холодному ночному воздуху проникнуть в салон.

− Пока, Пит. Спасибо за то, что подвез, и за танцы. Было весело, − его голос был таким же безжизненным и поверженным.

− Пожалуйста.

Рей захлопнул дверь и зашагал по дороге, а Пит продолжил сидеть, как раньше, залитый монохроматическим освещением своей дерьмовой машины.

В том, чтобы быть отвергнутым, было своего рода потаенное искупление. Как будто в тебе скрывалось нечто настолько отталкивающее, что никто не хотел быть с тобой. Питер Макврайс не знал, почему расставания вызывали у него подобные эмоции, но он так чувствовал.

Кто-то постучал в окно. Он повернул голову и увидел Колли Паркера, позади которого стояли девчонка и один из его друзей. Пит опустил стекло.

− Чего тебе? 

− Приветик, Пит! – По его невнятной речи сразу было ясно, что Паркер успел надраться. – Гляди, с кем мы столкнулись, Аб! Питер гребаный Макврайс сидит в своей машине один-одинешенек.

Девчонка захихикала. Пит выглянул из окна, и его щеки вспыхнули при виде нее.

− Эй, Прис, разве вы двое не расстались?

Присцилла наморщила нос.

− Кого вообще это ебет?

− Привет, Прис, − сказал Пит, чувствуя, как его лицо исказило что-то вроде болезненной ухмылки. – Давно не виделись.

− Она – спутница Аба, − заявил Паркер нерешительно. – Хотя в конце вечера она осталась со мной. – Абрахам толкнул его. – А где тот парень, с которым был ты?

Присцилла снова захихикала, и Пит неловко заозирался по сторонам.

− Парень, Пити? Серьезно?

− Он бросил тебя? – спросил Паркер. Лучшее, что Пит мог сделать, − просто кивнуть. – Вот дерьмо! Эй, можешь нас подбросить?

− Конечно, если хотите, − Абрахам, Паркер и Присцилла забурились на заднее сиденье. – Где вы все живете?

Когда они объяснили ему, куда ехать, Макврайс включил радио и медленно повел машину сквозь темноту. Играла тупая сопливая баллада Тейлор Свифт, странным образом подходившая ситуации.

− Ну, и чем ты так выбесил того паренька?

− Ничем особо. Черт, это просто… 

− Ты сказал ему что-то по-настоящему гадкое? – по мнению Абрахама, Макврайс был из того типа парней, которые говорят по-настоящему гадкие вещи.

− Не, − ответил Пит машинально, продолжая внимательно следить за дорогой. Не то чтобы эта часть пути была опасной для вождения или что-то такое; худшее, что могло случиться, − небольшой дорожный инцидент с участием белки, который, по правде сказать, даже доставил бы ему некоторое удовольствие, учитывая то, что произошло ранее.

− Тогда что случилось?

− Он решил пойти домой пешком. – Это было не так уж далеко от правды.

− Канешна. 

В тот момент, когда Пит оглянулся назад, чтобы посмотреть на Паркера, снаружи раздался громкий вопль: «Бля!». Это заставило всех, кто сидел в машине, подпрыгнуть, а Пита – выкрутить руль, чтобы кое-как объехать оравшего. 

− Это был Гэри Баркович? – Пит опустил стекло. – Эй, убийца!

Баркович был хорошо известен тем, что убил кого-то в драке и дважды сидел в колонии для несовершеннолетних.

− Ты почти сбил меня своей ебаной машиной, дерьма кусок! – показавшийся в темноте Баркович выглядел ужасно напуганным. После этого он словно растворился в тенях, исчезнув из вида.

− Ну, сорян, − но извинений Макврайса уже никто не слышал.

− Мой дом вон там, − сказал Паркер, указав рукой в открытое окно и едва не рухнув на колени Абрахаму.

Пит остановил машину и позволил пассажирам выбраться наружу, заметив дом Рея совсем неподалеку. Он почувствовал угрызения совести и подумал даже заскочить извиниться, как только его бывшая девушка и два ее ухажера вылезут из тачки.

Однако лишившись наконец их компании, Пит позволил печальному року монотонно напевать из проигрывателя и продолжил колесить в темноте.


	2. 2.

Пит не задернул занавески в своей комнате и теперь невыразимо страдал из-за этого. 

Шестичасовой утренний свет немилосердно заставил его проснуться, хотя в голове у него едва ли прояснилось с тех пор, как он лег спать. Пролежав несколько минут, в замешательстве таращась в потолок, Макврайс пришел к выводу, что у него чудовищное похмелье.

Он даже ничего не пил. По мере того, как события прошлой ночи затопляли его мозг, он решил, что это своего рода… похмелье отверженности. То, что его отвергли на школьных танцах, сошло бы за уважительную причину для больничного?

Пит застонал и кое-как вытащил себя из постели, сделал несколько шагов и рухнул на пол лицом в ковер. Теперь, когда его щека прижималась к темному полиэстеру ковра, полное осознание последствий того, что случилось прошлой ночью, наконец, снизошло на него.

Вероятно, он станет посмешищем. У Паркера длинный язык, он наверняка расскажет кому-то вроде Керли и Гриббла, а затем это достигнет ушей девчонки Рея и даже гребаного Барковича. Макврайс состроил гримасу при мысли о последнем.

Дверь в его комнату открылась с громким скрипом. Он уже собирался крикнуть тому, кого там принесла нелегкая, чтобы съебал нахуй, но затем узнал голос своей пятилетней сестры Катрины:

− Пити? 

− Привет, Катрина, − безучастно откликнулся он. 

− Почему ты лежишь на полу? – она опустилась на колени перед ним и осторожно потыкала в него пальцем, словно боялась, что он помер.

− Я устал, − отозвался Макврайс. Он не врал.

− Ты должен позавтракать, Пити. Может, ты не будешь таким уставшим, если поешь? – Катрина лучезарно улыбнулась ему, и Макврайс ответил ей невыразительным взглядом.

− Да, конечно, Катрина, – он ухватился за книжную полку для дополнительной опоры и заставил себя встать. Катрина вновь расплылась в широченной улыбке и убежала вниз, очевидно, очень воодушевленная предстоящим завтраком. Пит последовал за ней, полусонный и едва стоящий на ногах. Боже, судя по всему, выглядел он дерьмово.

Макврайс нашарил коробку с сухим завтраком, и закончилось все тем, что он рассыпал кукурузные хлопья по всему столу, когда пытался наложить их в миску. Катрина захихикала.

− Пити, ты в порядке? − его мать была высокой женщиной, редко демонстрировавшей привязанность к нему, но чрезмерно заботливой по отношению к Катрине – настолько заботливой, что Пит на самом деле сочувствовал бедному ребенку.

− Да, я в норме, − пробормотал он, сгребая хлопья со стола в ладонь, чтобы выкинуть их.

− Где ты был всю ночь? – Ее вопрос о ночных похождениях сына прозвучал удивительно обыденно. 

− Танцы в школе, − небрежно отозвался Пит.

Катрина нахмурилась:

− Ты танцевал с тем славным мальчиком, который звонил нам прошлым вечером?

За этим последовало несколько минут тишины.

− Чего? – наконец спросил Пит, изо всех сил стараясь не таращиться на свою младшую сестру.

Катрина выглядела так, будто того и гляди разревется.

− Нам позвонил милый мальчик, который спросил, дома ли ты и можно ли с тобой поговорить. Сказал, ему очень жаль, что он не захотел танцевать с тобой, и что хочет извиниться. Он сказал… он сказал, что считает тебя славным, и что танцевать с тобой было славно, и даже поцелуй был славным.

Она растянула слово «извиниться», из-за чего оно прозвучало так, будто в нем таились некие скрытые подтексты, которых на самом деле не было.

Пит опустил взгляд на хлопья. 

− Вот блядь. – Это было первым, что пришло ему в голову. 

− Питер! – Мать пристально посмотрела на него. – Следи за языком! – Затем, увидев, как вяло выглядит ее сын, она добавила: − Что случилось?

− Ничего.

− Мальчик, Пит?

− Ничего не случилось. Слушай, я опоздаю в школу, если сейчас же не оденусь и не побреюсь, − он встал из-за стола, отодвинув стул с громким звуком и оставив после себя миску размокших недоеденных хлопьев.

Заставив свои спутанные черные волосы выглядеть хоть сколько-нибудь прилично и хорошенько умывшись, Пит задумался над тем, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату и больше никогда ее не покидать. Он мог бы просто лежать в кровати до конца своих дней.

Он натянул футболку и схватил сумку, висевшую на двери в его комнату. Когда Макврайс прошагал через кухню, отец попытался было поздороваться с ним, но ответом ему послужил хлопок входной двери. Пит подумал, не пойти ли ему в школу пешком, потом решил: «Нахер», − и проскользнул в свою машину. Он оплатил половину ее стоимости из своих карманных денег, так что время от времени стоило ею пользоваться.

Поездка в школу прошла без приключений – на дороге он был один, а окрестные дома выглядели такими же тускло-коричневыми и безликими как всегда. Пит смотрел вперед, на дорогу, игнорируя здания и редких людей по обе ее стороны. Черт, было лишь около семи пятнадцати утра. Оставался целый час до того времени, когда ему нужно быть в школе. Он остановил машину и просто просидел в ней с минуту, пристально изучая проезжую часть перед собой. Пригородный район Мэна был почти безлюден, и Пит почувствовал себя пригвожденным к месту полнейшим запустением.

Из транса его вывел стук в окно автомобиля. Повернув голову, Макврайс увидел Гэри Барковича. С его плеч свисал рюкзак, а его маленькое напряженное лицо скривилось в отвращении. 

− Какого черта тебе надо, убийца?

Баркович был самым настоящим плохим парнем. Он убил кого-то в драке, что казалось удивительным при его хлипком телосложении, и, в сущности, был полнейшим мудаком.

− Привет. Я видел, как ты развозишь по округе гребаного Блонди и его шайку. Может, и меня подбросишь, Лицо-со-шрамом?

У него была привычка придумывать людям прозвища, которые он считал оскорбительными, хотя «Блонди» было далеко не самым обидным, что Пит от него слышал.

− Скройся, − сказал он раздраженно. – Я не в настроении для твоего дерьма, убийца.

− Ну, если не хочешь меня подвести, то хоть огоньком подсоби? Я бы прямо сейчас сигаретку скурил, − заявил Баркович глубокомысленно.

Макврайсу не хотелось спрашивать, чем Баркович занимается, бесцельно бродя по окрестностям в семь утра. Лучше было не спрашивать, на самом деле. 

− Конечно, трави свои легкие, сколько хочешь, − пробормотал Пит, выловив из бардачка не начатую пачку сигарет. – Вот. Все твои.

− Спасибо, Лицо-со-шрамом. Что случилось с тем тупорылым свиданием, которое у тебя было прошлой ночью? Со стремной мелкой задницей, которая встречается с той блондинистой девицей?

− Заткнись, убийца.

Он вдавил педаль газа, оставив Барковича удрученно стоять у дороги. У Макврайса сейчас действительно не было настроения общаться с Гэри Барковичем. Пит вновь остановил машину, чтобы влезть в бардачок и вытащить свое расписание. Дерьмо. После школы у него была тренировка по бегу. Тренировка, на которую Рей тоже должен был прийти.

Пит вытащил телефон из рюкзака и внимательно изучил список контактов. Хэнк Олсон, Абрахам и Пирсон – вот те, кто был хоть как-то связан с командой по бегу. Потратив несколько минут на размышления, Пит выбрал Олсона. Он набрал номер и подождал несколько секунд, после чего решил оставить сообщение. «Здорово, Хэнк, старина». Он знал, что это заденет Олсона. Этот ублюдок вроде как его ненавидел. «У меня тут крохотулечная просьбочка к тебе. Если я сегодня не приду на бег, просто скажи им, что я заболел, ладно? Сделаешь это для меня?» − под конец фразы он позволил своему голосу перейти на легкий фальцет – просто чтобы еще сильнее позлить Олсона.

Отключившись, он откинулся на спинку сиденья и глубоко вдохнул. Вдох и выдох. Именно так ведь обычно и советуют дышать. 

Он знал, что люди делают с парнями вроде него – с парнями, которые отважились нарушить сексуальную «норму» жизни. Учеба обернется адом. Пит вновь выдохнул, положил руки на руль и поехал в направлении школы. Все будет в абсолютном, полнейшем порядке.


	3. 3.

Для Питера Макврайса школа обычно была весьма унылым местом, и этот день не стал исключением. Кое-кто из тех, с кем он был знаком, слишком вежливые, чтобы не поздороваться, приветствовали его в вестибюле, после чего отходили, чтобы пообщаться со своими более близкими друзьями. Время от времени некоторые пристально рассматривали его или бросали в его сторону странные взгляды, но в большинстве своем коридоры оставались преимущественно безопасной зоной.

Пит глубоко вздохнул и собрался было пойти в класс, когда заметил Рея, привалившегося к его шкафчику для вещей. Дерьмо, дерьмо, не нужно смотреть в ту сторону. Макврайс пошел быстрее и постарался сделать вид, будто погружен в собственные мысли. 

И тогда он наткнулся прямо на Рея.

Пит собирался было извиниться, но, пошатнувшись, вцепился в толстовку Рея, чтобы удержаться на ногах, а тот, похоже, потерял дар речи. В воцарившемся между ними почти комическом молчании Пит задержал руку на плече Рея, а Рей по-прежнему выглядел слегка ошеломленным.

− Прости, − Пит, наконец, смог справиться с собой и выпустил его плечо из хватки. Уже почти все разбрелись по классам, из-за чего их молчание стало еще более неловким и неуютным. – А, мне нужно идти на урок. Увидимся, − он развернулся и зашагал по коридору.

− Подожди.

− Слушай, с меня хватит всей этой ахинеи по поводу вчерашнего вечера, я уже получил сполна от своей семьи.

Рей потупился, его лицо слегка покраснело.

− Видишь ли, мы… Дело в том… Я разозлился из-за этой штуки с поцелуем, потому что, ну… Блин, это тупо.

Пит одарил его взглядом: «Продолжай».

− Это был мой первый поцелуй.

Пит рассмеялся, хотя в этом не было ничего особенно смешного.

− И, по-твоему, это важно? Первые поцелуи не значат нихрена! Я впервые поцеловался с девчонкой, чье имя сейчас даже не вспомню! Первые поцелуи, первые разы, первые, черт возьми, беременности не имеют никакого значения! Они просто первые! – он глотнул воздух. От смеха у него раздражающе ныло в боках. 

− Я думал… так как… моя девушка… мы никогда, − Рей взмахнул руками. – Мы никогда не целовались.

− Допустим, я позволю сейчас проклюнуться моей вере в чудеса. 

− Я просто… Я хотел поцеловать Джен первой, и теперь она злится на меня за то, что я только согласился, и, боже, я даже не… Я даже не знаю тебя, Пит.

Внезапно Рей вывел его из себя. Просто выбесил тем, что относился к любви как к чему-то драгоценному и особенному, потому что, блядь, любовь была полной противоположностью всему этому, и как раз тогда, когда в Пите зародилось что-то вроде надежды на то, что она может оказаться чем-то большим, Рей ушел, обманув его ожидания. В жизни всегда происходило что-то подобное, не так ли?

Поэтому Пит толкнул его к шкафчику и поцеловал. Он знал, что, вероятно, впоследствии будет очень сильно жалеть об этом, но в тот момент это не имело значения, потому что, боже, ощущалось это просто потрясно. Рей не пытался отпихнуть его, но каким-то образом его губы казались удивленными и самую чуточку напуганными. Руки Пита запутались в волосах Рея, и только тут его осенило, что, задержись они еще хоть немного, наказания им не избежать.

− Ч-что это было?! 

− Доказательство тому, что поцелуи ничего не значат. Увидимся на беге, − Макврайс перекинул рюкзак через плечо и поспешил на занятия.

Видеть Рея в коридорах и во время обеда, окруженного друзьями или в компании его девушки, было неловко, если не сказать больше. Не то чтобы у Пита не было друзей – по сути, у него не было хороших друзей. Паркер и Абрахам были, возможно, ближе всего к тому, чтобы считаться его настоящими друзьями, но они оставались в лучшем случае ненадежными. Конечно, был еще Олсон, но Олсон та еще задница – само собой, туповатая и безобидная задница, но Пит по возможности избегал его компании.

Поэтому обычно он обедал снаружи, на трибуне для болельщиков, потому что, как бы жалко это ни звучало, сидящие неподалеку группки учащихся позволяли ему выглядеть так, будто у него есть друзья, но при этом оставаться предоставленным себе. По крайней мере, это было обычное положение вещей.

− Привет, Макврайс.

Пит поднял взгляд от своего ланча − салата и энергетика, состоящего из кофеина чуть более чем полностью. Парень, стоявший перед ним, не был ему знаком. Он выглядел как тот, кого частенько били, − тощий, блондинистый и с огромной кипой книг наперевес. 

− Кто ты, к черту, такой?

− Я видел, что ты сделал с Реем Гэррети сегодня утром, − парень усмехнулся. – Не знаю наверняка, чем это вызвано, но чем бы это ни было, предупреждаю – у него есть славная, прелестная подружка-католичка и ему нет дела до таких как ты.

Пит почувствовал, как его лицо запылало.

− Отвечай на вопрос. Кто ты, к черту, такой, и с чего ты взял, что можешь вот так просто вламываться в мою личную жизнь?

− Стеббинс, − Стеббинс рассмеялся. – Я наблюдатель. Я тут кое-что разузнал о тебе. Твоя ненависть к Гэри Барковичу... впечатляет, если не сказать больше, ты в команде по бегу, ты встречался с Присциллой Мэйтерс, пока она не порвала с тобой и практически не набросилась на тебя с ножом для конвертов… 

− Вот это реально жутко. Слушай, я знаю, что у Рея есть девушка.

− Измена, м? Делай что хочешь, но из этого редко выходит что-то хорошее, − Стеббинс уселся рядом. Пит заметил, что тот сжимал в руках самозакрывающийся пластиковый пакет, в котором лежало несколько сэндвичей с мармеладом. – Скажи, Макврайс, − этот вопрос однажды должен был всплыть, − представителей какого пола ты предпочитаешь?

− Не твоего ума, блядь, дело! – рявкнул Пит, пытаясь отделаться от Стеббинса. – Какого черта тебе нужно от меня? 

− Просто хочу помочь тебе разобраться в твоей ситуации. 

− Ты, типа, какой-то родственник Барковича? Потому что ведешь ты себя в точности как он, в смысле, если бы он реально расширил свой словарный запас. 

Словарный запас Барковича состоял преимущественно из «блядей» и нелепых оскорблений, за которыми обычно следовали взрывы маниакального хохота.

Стеббинс нахмурился.

− Я не имею ни малейшего отношения к Гэри Барковичу, благодарю покорно. 

Пит рассмеялся, поднявшись со своего места на трибуне.

− Так, Стеббинс, это было забавно, но я лучше поем где-нибудь, где незнакомцы, с которыми я никогда в жизни не разговаривал, не будут вываливать на меня вопросы о моей личной жизни и моих проблемах.

− Погоди-ка!

− Что еще? – Пит развернулся − как раз чтобы увидеть, как Стеббинс проглатывает гигантский кусок своего сэндвича с мармеладом.

− Как ты собираешься узнать, что Рей Гэррети на самом деле к тебе чувствует? – что-то в Стеббинсе заставило Пита подумать, что тот, вероятно, относился к людям, которые в детстве поджигали муравьев с помощью увеличительных стекол и ставили подножки пожилым женщинам. – Потому что я могу это выяснить.

− У тебя какой-то странный фетиш на то, чтобы нарушать чужую приватность?

Стеббинс одарил его улыбкой Чеширского кота.

− Ну, взглянем правде в глаза, я знаю, что ты не сможешь устоять перед моим предложением. Ты хочешь от Рея Гэррети взаимности, потому что никто никогда не любил тебя так же, как ты любил их. О, Макврайс… Ты просто отличный пример современной неблагополучной молодежи, разве нет?

− С чего ты, блядь, решил, что это любовь? – он выплюнул последнее слово так, будто это было название какой-то особенно мерзкой болезни. Слова Стеббинса били как пощечина, и Пит сказал себе: это все потому, что Стеббинс засранец, и все сказанное им – обычные оскорбления. – Ладно, ты хочешь выведать самые потаенные тайны Рея. Продолжай в том же духе и увидишь, ебет ли это меня.

− Ах, отрицание, − Стеббинс вздохнул. – Спасибо за то, что подтвердил, − ты на самом деле влюблен в него.

− Знаешь что? Иди нахуй.

− Рад это слышать, − Стеббинс спрыгнул на землю, оставив Пита стоять на трибуне с гнетущим чувством в груди, которое, как ему казалось, еще долго не рассосется.  



	4. 4.

Честно говоря, Макврайс не помнил, почему записался на тренировки по бегу. Все началось с того, что родители пытались заставить его заниматься чем-то помимо школьной программы для «улучшения социальных навыков», но все обернулось выигрыванием соревнований и непринужденным преодолением препятствий, и, черт возьми, он был в этом хорош. 

На самом деле, ему все это не особенно нравилось. Просто беготня в коротких шортах и перепрыгивание через всякие штуки. Но это было получше, чем вариться дома в собственном соку, ненароком доводя сестру до слез, а потом выслушивать ругань матери за то, что он не мог контролировать. 

− Пит, какого _хуя_ ты прислал мне голосовое сообщение? 

Не все члены команды по бегу были настолько ужасны.

− Эй, Олсон. Что стряслось? 

− Стряслось то, что ты, блядь, прислал мне сообщение, чтобы я отмазал тебя, если ты свалишь с тренировки, или что за говно ты там наболтал? Нахера это было, чувак? 

− Да просто так. Промелькнула одна мысль, но, как ты весьма красноречиво заметил, теперь это говно. Давай, чувак, пошли, намотаем кружок, пока тренер не явился. 

Олсон был высоким, коренастым парнем, который считал себя куда более устрашающим, чем был на самом деле. Он обладал копной серовато-каштановых волос и, похоже, не слишком-то часто принимал душ. Но он был ничего. Тупой, но не зловредный, и мог составить неплохую компанию, даже несмотря на то, что они с Питом частенько орали друг на друга. И он хотя бы не так увивался вокруг девушек, как Паркер и Абрахам, а еще время от времени бывал забавным. 

Пока Пит бежал рядом с Олсоном, он поймал себя на мысли, что глазами выискивает среди собравшихся парней Рея. Рей готовился к другим соревнованиям, поэтому они никогда особо не общались. Пит также задавался вопросом, где Стеббинс, и знает ли он, что Рей в команде по бегу. Этот тип, возможно, знал все на свете. Пит решил не размышлять об этом. Одна только мысль о Стеббинсе заставила его почувствовать себя так, будто за ним наблюдали. 

− Эй, Хэнк, старина, к какому соревнованию готовится Рей Гэррети? 

− Нахуй тебе это знать? 

− Просто любопытно.

Судя по всему, Олсона не было на танцах. Или это, или он забыл. Честно сказать, Пит не исключал последнего. 

− Без понятия. Какая-то трехсотметровка. 

− Ты мне так помог. 

− Слушай, я не знаю этого парня. Его девчонка горяча. Она иногда смотрит, как он бегает. Почему бы тебе не спросить ее? 

− Да нет, − Макврайс прибавил ходу, надеясь, что Олсон не будет развивать тему девушки Рея. После произошедшего утром она была последним, о чем он хотел бы поговорить. 

Олсон начал ощутимо задыхаться примерно через сотню ярдов. По натуре он был спринтером, но несмотря на то, что уже через пять минут превращался в обливающуюся потом, тяжело дышащую и жалующуюся развалину, он, казалось бы, никогда не сдавался. Пит мог поклясться, что он продолжит бежать, даже если кто-то воткнет нож ему в пузо или сделает еще что-то в таком духе.

Когда они преодолели примерно половину бегового круга, Пит встретился взглядом с Реем. Ему пришлось признать, что Рей _очаровательно_ выглядел в своих крохотных шортах и футболке на размер больше необходимого. Большие карие глаза парня, смотрящие с любопытством, напомнили ему глаза лани. 

− Эй, Пит, осторожно! 

Прежде чем Макврайс успел отреагировать на предупреждение Олсона, он врезался в одно из больших препятствий, установленных для другой группы, и обнаружил, что рухнул на коричневое покрытие беговой дорожки. Боль прострелила правое колено. Несколько парней окружили его. Черт. Это было дерьмово с его стороны. 

Пит нервно рассмеялся, подняв взгляд и заметив, что Рей стоял среди столпившихся вокруг и был первым, кто хоть как-то отреагировал на случившееся.

− Он просто ободрал колено, думаю, он в порядке. Вам, ребята, нет нужды мяться тут. Похоже, вы выводите его из себя. 

Тревога отразилась на милом, невинном лице Рея. Рей беспокоился о нем. Пит обнаружил, что ухмыляется, но затем Олсон оттеснил Рея и уставился на него. 

− Чувак, это было тупо. Попробуй в следующий раз не пожирать глазами трибуну, ок? – Олсон рассмеялся. – Тебе помочь доковылять до кабинета тренера? 

Пит заставил себя подняться, потом заметил, что Рей стоял позади, и, воспользовавшись этим, практически согнулся пополам, чтобы повиснуть на нем. 

Рей вздохнул.

− Можешь не беспокоиться. Я отведу его в тренерскую, тем более он, похоже, жаждет, чтобы с ним пошел именно я. 

Олсон приподнял брови. Пит решил, что спрашивать, к чему готовится Рей, было не самой лучшей идеей, потому что Олсон, вероятно, подумал, что что-то случилось, и теперь наверняка пойдет за ответами к Паркеру, Абрахаму или еще кому, кто точно расскажет ему о произошедшем на танцах. Зная Олсона, тот скорее всего решит, что это выдумки, но так как это все еще было возможным, Питер реально, реально не хотел, чтобы начали расползаться слухи. 

Рей, похоже, пытался поддержать Пита, не прикасаясь к нему по-настоящему, что было невероятно неловко и в то же время ужасно неэффективно.

− Я не кусаюсь, Рей. Честно. 

− Мой недавний опыт говорит о другом. 

− Слушай, мне жаль. Я импульсивный, ясно? Слишком быстро захожу слишком далеко. Дерьмово вышло. Я просто хотел поцеловать тебя. Кстати сказать, у тебя клевые ноги. – Рей изогнул брови. – Я серьезно. Эти шорты смотрятся на тебе офигенно. 

Рей выглядел порядком напуганным, но в то же время и слегка польщенным, что, как решил Пит, было лучше, чем просто напуганный вид. И он вроде бы преодолел свой страх прикоснуться к Питу, потому что обхватил рукой его талию и словно бы тащил его через искусственную зеленую траву стадиона. 

Возможно, у них все могло сложиться и похуже.  



	5. 5.

Баркович, Стеббинс и Присцилла. В одной комнате. В этом было что-то от кошмаров Пита.

Он не ожидал, что на него обрушится это ощущение неминуемого ужаса, стоит лишь войти в кабинет специалиста по спортивной медицине вместе с Реем, но оно было тут как тут. Присцилла бегала на эллиптическом тренажере, стоявшем в углу. На ней были один из этих обтягивающих топов и спортивные шорты. Кроме того, она была в наушниках, поэтому, похоже, не заметила его появления – а если и заметила, то проигнорировала. Баркович сидел, закинув ногу на одну из импровизированных кушеток, стоявших в кабинете врача, а Стеббинс ему что-то втирал. Оба были облачены в стандартную форму для занятий по фехтованию.

− Слушай, смысл атаки стрелой не в том, чтобы сделать это элегантно. Потому что если будешь пытаться, то точно закончишь с вывернутым голеностопом, как сейчас. При фехтовании на саблях цель лишь в том, чтобы добраться из точки А в точку Б, поэтому нет необходимости во всех этих витиеватых телодвижениях.

Похоже, лекция Стеббинса приводила Барковича в неописуемую ярость. Пит подумал, что не может его за это винить. 

Рей легонько ткнул в его руку:

− Земля – Макврайсу.

− Ох. Прости, Рей. Что-то я тут не вижу той дамы, спортивного врача.

− У меня есть приятель, который волонтерит в кабинете спортивной медицине в свободное время, он должен быть тут. – Словно по команде из задней комнаты появился парень с золотистыми волосами, одетый в полосатую рубашку. – О, привет, Арт! 

− Привет, Рей. – Вновь прибывший говорил с южным акцентом, немного растягивая слова. – Чем я могу тебе помочь? 

− Я не поранился, ничего такого, зато вот этот парень, с которым мы в одной команде по бегу, ободрал колено.

Тот факт, что Рей даже не назвал его своим другом, заставил Пита поморщиться. Однако Рей не заметил, что огорчил его. 

− А, хорошо. О, я знаю тебя, ты Питер Макврайс, − парень, помогавший в кабинете спортивной медицины, улыбнулся. Его улыбку можно было назвать ангельской. – Мой друг Хэнк тебя знает. Я – Арт Бэйкер. 

− Олсон? 

− Единственный и неповторимый. – Бэйкер взял тюбик Неоспорина и упаковку пластырей. После этого он принялся втирать крем в поврежденную кожу на ноге Пита. Тот хотел врезать себе за мысли о таком, но Бэйкер был чертовски симпатичным, и осторожные прикосновения его рук к коже заставили Макврайса немного возбудиться. 

Но Бэйкер, вероятно, был натуралом. Так же, как и Рей, судя по всему. На мгновение Пит встретился взглядом со Стеббинсом и непроизвольно сглотнул, когда тот усмехнулся. 

− Что-то не так? – спросил Бэйкер. Питеру показалось, что Бэйкер точно знал, что творилось у него в голове прямо сейчас. Он покраснел, осознав, что по-прежнему стоит как вкопанный, хотя ему закончили накладывать повязку на колено несколько минут назад.

− Нет, все в норме. Спасибо, Бэйкер. Увидимся. 

Стеббинс продолжал улыбаться, даже когда они с Реем отправились на выход. Боже, у Пита просто руки чесались отвесить люлей этому типу. Присцилла, кажется, все-таки заметила его присутствие и теперь тоже пялилась на него.

− Теперь порядок? 

− Ага. Все отлично. Не беспокойся. 

− Эй, Рей! − Сейчас, когда они шагали по коридору здания, где находился спортзал, внезапно раздавшегося голоса Джен было достаточно, чтобы заставить Пита выпрыгнуть из кожи вон. – Тренировка по бегу уже почти закончилась?

Теперь, когда Питеру представилась возможность изучить Джен повнимательней, он увидел, какой привлекательной она была. Кукольное лицо и милая улыбка. Однако она смотрела сквозь него, словно не хотела замечать, что и он был там. 

− Оу, привет, Джен, − Рей улыбнулся ей. – Я полагаю, да. Я отводил Пита к медсестре, так как он повредил колено. 

− Ох. Ну, я надеюсь, на беге было весело. – В этот момент Пит готов был поклясться, что она чмокнет Рея в щеку, но вместо этого она продолжила стоять там, словно понятия не имела, что ей делать. Никто из них, похоже, не знал, что делать. 

Когда она ушла, Пит спросил:

− Так ты никогда не целовал ее? Даже в щеку? 

− Нет, вообще никогда. Я просто… Не знаю, я просто хотел дождаться того момента, когда она будет готова. 

− Ты прелесть, Рей. Может быть, ты даже слишком прелестен. 

− И что это должно означать?

Пит подумал, что он в каком-то смысле не так уж и отличается от Джен. Ни он, ни Рей не хотели замечать очевидного. Пит был трусом, совсем как Рей, который никак не решался поцеловать свою девушку. Конечно, у него самого хватало наглости на такое, но он по-прежнему оставался трусом – в другом смысле. 

Когда он вернулся на тренировку по бегу, оказалось, что их тренер включил музыку на одном из древних переносных магнитофонов и заставил команду выполнять тупые упражнения, при которых во время бега нужно сначала бить себя ногами по заднице, а потом высоко вскидывать колени. 

« _Are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods yet, are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear yet, are we in the clear, are we in the clear yet, in the clear yet, good_ », − надрывалась Тейлор Свифт из кассетника. Пит понятия не имел, чем вызвано это всеобщее помешательство на ней. 

− Все нормас, Пит? – спросил Олсон, ухмыляясь, хотя, судя по звукам, каждый сделанный им шаг заставлял его легкие болезненно сжиматься. – Не могу поверить, что ты, блядь, получил травму, когда глазел на чувака, у которого есть телка. 

− Заткни нахуй хлебальник, Олсон, − бросил Пит, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на упражнениях.

Они ему нравились, потому что в кои-то веки он мог сам пинать себя под зад, без чьей-либо помощи со стороны. 

− Ты знаешь парня по имени Арт Бэйкер, Олсон? 

− Ага. Южный засранец. А что с ним? 

− Он волонтерит в кабинете спортивной медицины. 

− Хах. Ему подходит.

На этом их разговор сошел на нет – в большинстве своем, потому, что Олсон слишком сильно хрипел, чтобы хоть как-то поддерживать общение. 

− Черт, Хэнк. Тебе на самом деле нужно бросить курить. 

− У меня нет зависимости! – гневно выплюнул Олсон. 

− А я никогда и не говорил, что она у тебя есть, Генри, − улыбнулся ему Пит. 

− Я сотру эту усмешку с твоей ебаной рожи после тренировки. 

Пит не cмог разглядеть Рея среди бегущих и не нашел его в пропахшей потом, темной раздевалке, когда они закончили и пришли туда, чтобы поменять спортивную форму на обычную одежду. Может, попросту не разыскивать Рея и было лучшим вариантом.


	6. 6.

  
Пит даже не мог вообразить то абсолютное облегчение, что накатило на него, когда он вышел из больших стеклянных дверей общественной школы на парковку. Первым его порывом было совершить безумный марш-бросок до своей машины и просто гнать домой на полной скорости, но прежде чем ему представился такой шанс, кто-то похлопал по его плечу.

− Эй, Пит Макврайс, верно?

Питера уже начинало реально тошнить от людей, которые знали его, в то время как он впервые их видел. 

− Агась. Человек, миф, легенда, − сказал он, рассмеявшись над собственной шуткой. 

Парень, обратившийся к нему, был высоким… и горячим. Это было единственное подходящее описание, пришедшее Макврайсу в голову. У парня были светлые волосы, которые казались крашеными, и лицо поп-звезды, привлекательное даже несмотря на прыщи у него на лбу.

− Просто хотел спросить, планируешь ли ты пригласить Рея Гэррети на выпускной в следующем месяце. – Незнакомец шел в ногу рядом с Питом.

− Выпускной? 

− О, да ладно, ты не мог не слышать о выпускном. Ты одиннадцатиклассник. Я одиннадцатиклассник. Все ждут выпускного одиннадцатиклассников.

− Прости, но моя бывшая вроде как убила во мне нашим разрывом чувство предвкушения, − отозвался Пит ровным голосом.

− Вот же жесть! Прости, чувак, − парень поскреб голову. – Ну, так ты пригласишь Рея?

− Как-то не планировал.

− Вот черт! Я думал, вы круто смотритесь вместе, − парень усмехнулся Питу. – Кстати, я Дэвидсон.

Пит огляделся по сторонам, чувствуя себя некомфортно и надеясь, что он доберется до своей машины раньше, чем Дэвидсон закончит свой допрос.

− Приятно было с тобой познакомиться. Слушай, Дэвидсон, я не думаю, что вообще пойду на выпускной. Школьные танцы в основном меня разочаровывали, и самые последние просто поставили точку в этом деле. 

− Ну, смотри сам, − заявил Дэвидсон. Он расплылся в странной улыбке, будто знал что-то такое, чего не знал Пит.

− Я посмотрю, спасибо, − откликнулся Пит. Он уже собирался сесть в автомобиль и захлопнуть дверь, когда его снова остановили.

− Макврайс, подожди! 

Он реально был готов рявкнуть на звавшего его, но разобрал южный акцент и, развернувшись, увидел, что к нему бежит Арт Бэйкер. Дэвидсон почувствовал, что дальнейшее его пребывание тут будет неловким и прошествовал к автомобилю, который, вероятно, принадлежал ему.

− Макврайс, моя мама упала с лестницы и сломала ногу, все мои братья и сестры слишком малы, чтобы отвезти меня домой, а папа на работе. Не мог бы ты… − Бэйкер выглядел огорченным, и это сильно отличалось от того утреннего случая, когда Баркович просил его подбросить. Это же Бэйкер. Он был славным парнем… так ведь?

− Черт, моя машина пользуется популярностью. Сначала Паркер и Абрахам, затем Баркович, а теперь ты. Запрыгивай, − он открыл дверь, и Бэйкер сел рядом на пассажирское сидение. – Где ты живешь?

− Дом номер четыре на улице Вязов.

− Звучит совсем как улица из тех ужастиков.

− На Хэллоуин от этого все с ума сходят, да, − Бэйкер рассмеялся. Его окружала аура очарования – благодаря этому его немного детскому лицу, светлым золотистым волосам и голубым глазам. Словно он был принцем или кем-то в этом духе. Южным принцем. – Как твое колено?

− О, я уже о нем забыл. Думаю, это означает, что ты проделал хорошую работу.

− Приятно это слышать, − Бэйкер опустил свой рюкзак на пол, под сиденье. – У тебя отличная машина.

− Мой отец оплатил половину ее стоимости. Это был подарок на день рождения. 

− Твой отец богач?

− Не. Мы не настолько обеспеченные, но и не бедствуем. 

Похоже, Бэйкер не хотел больше следить за ходом его мыслей, поэтому спросил: 

− Можно я включу радио? 

− Конечно, но если музыка будет реально отстойной, я как водитель имею право на протест. И прежде чем ты спросишь, мистер Южный Акцент, − никакого кантри. – Пит свернул с шоссе. От вождения его настроение повышалось, совсем как от езды на велосипеде в детстве. 

− Я никогда и не говорил, что я фанат кантри, Макврайс, − заявил Бэйкер серьезно и нажал кнопку на проигрывателе. – Как тебе это?

Зазвучало что-то похожее на музыку 50-х, вроде того, что слушала его пожилая тетка. Он даже подумал, что знает эту песню. «Let's Have A Party» Ванды Джексон, 1958 год. Или 1957? Пит был практически уверен, что она есть у него на виниле. Но Бэйкеру не нужно было знать о его компрометирующей коллекции старой музыки. 

− Ага, пойдет, − сказал Пит, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Улица Вязов была примерно в нескольких поворотах от того места, где он жил. Но, по правде сказать, он здесь никогда не бывал. Дома тут были белыми, типовой застройки и с шиферными крышами, как и везде в этом районе. Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что некоторые из них выкрасили в светло-голубой. «Какое эстетическое разнообразие», − подумал Пит.

− Вот номер четыре. 

− Можем мы дослушать песню? 

− Осталось еще двадцать секунд или типа того, почему бы и нет.

Бэйкер откинулся на спинку сидения, улыбаясь, и закрыл глаза, слушая музыку, льющуюся из радиоприемника, словно дремлющий кот, наслаждающийся солнцем. 

Когда она закончилась, Бэйкер сгреб свои сумки и вывалился наружу.

− Спасибо, Макврайс! 

− Если мы собираемся быть приятелями, зови меня Пит. 

− Спасибо, Пит! – Бэйкер расплылся в широкой улыбке и вскоре исчез в своем доме. Пит не хотел признаваться себе в этом, но ему нравилось, как Бэйкер произносил его имя с этим его смешным акцентом. Он поехал домой, чувствуя себя слегка поплывшим. Да ладно, Пит, забей на это, сказал он себе. Ты просто в раздрае из-за Рея. Не надо нацеливаться на несчастного Бэйкера только потому, что тебе хочется кому-то нравиться. 

− Как дела в школе, Пити? – поприветствовала его мать. – Тренировка по бегу прошла успешно? 

− Да, все хорошо. Я оцарапал колено, но ничего по-настоящему плохого не случилось. 

− Когда начался сезон соревнований? 

− Пару месяцев назад. 

− Судя по голосу, тебя это не радует, − она опустила книгу, которую читала. – Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Пит. Я чувствую, что ты многое мне не рассказываешь. 

− Не волнуйся обо мне, мам. 

Катрина сбежала вниз по лестнице, избавив мать Пита от необходимости отвечать.

− Приветик, Пити! – Катрина обхватила ногу брата руками. Пит любил ее всем сердцем, но иногда она заставляла его понервничать. Будто он был слоном, а она – посудной лавкой. 

− Привет, Кат, − откликнулся он мягко. 

− К Катрине с минуты на минуту придет подруга, − сообщила его мать. 

− Правда? И кто же эта счастливица? 

− Энди Бэйкер. 

− Ее имя сокращенное от Андреа! – пропищала Катрина. – Она такая забавная! Играет в баскетбол, прямо как я! 

Похоже, в окрестностях жила целая куча разных Бэйкеров, не так ли? И все, что Макврайс мог сделать – предпринять тактическое отступление в свою комнату. Не то чтобы он много общался с друзьями Катрины. Просто он не хотел думать ни о ком и ни о чем. Ни о заданном на дом, ни о беге, ни о Рее, ни о Присцилле, ни о Бэйкере, ни о Барковиче, ни о ком. Единственное, чего он на самом деле хотел, − все обмозговать, и единственным, кому он всецело доверял, был он сам. 

− Я надеюсь, ты повеселишься с ней, Кат. – Он потрепал ее по волосам, после чего отправился наверх. Ему нужно было вздремнуть.  



	7. 7.

  
Следующий день проходил чудесно. Никаких столкновений с Реем, никаких встреч с Бэйкером. По правде сказать, он не пересекался ни с кем, если не считать того, что в вестибюле он прошел мимо Паркера, быстро забил ему пятюню, и они обменялись короткими приветствиями. 

Все было славно и мило до тех пор, пока до Пита не дошло, что он оставил школьную дебетовую карту дома.

Говенный кусок пластика каким-то образом выпал из его кошелька, и Макврайс не мог заплатить за обед. Он предположил, что мог бы занять денег, но одновременно с ним обедали не так уж много людей, которым он нравился настолько, чтобы платить за его еду. Кроме того, он всегда мог пойти к администрации и попросить там сделать ему новую карту, но не хотел тащиться в такую даль и общаться с мерзкой пожилой дамой, сидевшей там за столом.

Поэтому он решил, что просто с несчастным видом дотащится до трибун, сядет там и будет наблюдать за футбольной командой во время их тренировки. Остались всего три занятия и бег, после чего он сможет пойти домой и съесть что-нибудь.

− Привет, Макврайс. 

Пит едва не выпрыгнул из кожи вон. Стеббинс уселся на трибуне рядом выше него, улыбаясь как Чеширский кот.

− Ох, отъебись, Стеббинс. 

− Как мило с твоей стороны, − заявил Стеббинс, сложив пальцы в молитвенном жесте и опустив подбородок на всю эту конструкцию. Его глаза были полузакрыты. – Маленькая птичка напела мне, что ты не слишком заинтересован в выпускном в этом году. И что ты не собираешься пригласить туда Рея Гэррети. 

− Эту маленькую птичку зовут Дэвидсон?

− А что? Раз уж ты догадался. – Стеббинс не выглядел расстроенным тем, что это всплыло. На самом деле, он казался преисполненным самодовольства. – Дэвидсон весьма привлекательный молодой человек, не так ли? У него очень выразительная линия подбородка. И волосы хороши. 

− Ты, типа, подсылаешь ко мне шпионов? 

− Разумеется, нет. Это было бы грубо. Тут важно не от кого я получаю информацию, а сама информация. Почему, скажи на милость, ты не собираешься привести своего очаровательного маленького бойфренда на главное социальное мероприятие сезона? 

− Он мне не бойфренд, − отозвался Пит. – Мы никогда не были вместе. Это был спор, Стеббинс. Паркер бросил мне вызов, заставив пригласить первого встречного на танцы. Это просто спор и больше ничего. 

− Тогда зачем ты снова поцеловал его? 

Пит на какое-то время погрузился в молчание.

− Ты можешь просто, блядь, оставить меня одного? Я тебя даже не знаю. Я бы, вероятно, мог выдвинуть против тебя обвинения, если бы мне реально захотелось. 

− Как скажешь, Макврайс, − Стеббинс улыбнулся, и Питу от всей души захотелось врезать ему.

Внезапно он вспомнил, насколько невъебенно голоден. У Стеббинса был пластиковый пакет, внутри которого лежали два сэндвича с мармеладом.

− Можно мне половинку твоего сэндвича с мармеладом или типа того? Я забыл свою дебетовую карту. 

− Конечно. На самом деле, можешь забирать и вторую тоже. – Тот достал из пакета один из сэндвичей и вручил его Питу. Белый хлеб был весь измазан в красном джеме, как будто сэндвич кровоточил. Выглядел он довольно неаппетитно, но учитывая, как голоден был Пит, его это не слишком сильно волновало. 

Стеббинс смотрел, как Пит ест, словно наблюдал за животными в зоопарке.

− Так, если не на Рея, на кого еще ты положил глаз? 

− Я здесь не для того, чтобы закорешиться с тобой, Стеббинс. 

− Просто спрашиваю. Не волнуйся, Макврайс. Я тут не за тем, чтобы разбалтывать твои секреты всей школе. Что бы я ни делал, я делаю это только ради себя – и тебя. – Он хлопнул Пита по спине. – А теперь, если ты простишь меня, я обещал Гэри Барковичу отправиться с ним за пределы кампуса, в кафе «Applebee's», на время окна вместо пятого урока.

Сказав это, Стеббинс поднялся и ушел. Нужно быть по-настоящему ебанутым, чтобы зависать с Гэри Барковичем в свое свободное время. 

Когда его отпустили с последнего урока по истории искусств, Пит рванул в зал, стараясь не фокусировать свое внимание ни на чем кроме бега. Именно это занятия по бегу из себя и представляли. Бег. Размышления об отношениях мешали передвигать ноги настолько же быстро. Он не будет даже смотреть на Рея сегодня. Точно. 

Олсон, конечно же, был там и поприветствовал Макврайса, как только он переоделся и вышел на беговой круг. 

− Не строй сегодня глазки девочкам и мальчикам на трибунах, Пит. Не поцарапай свое второе колено.

Он хрипло рассмеялся, и Пит уставился на него, но в его взгляде не было реального обвинения. Затем он украдкой взглянул на трибуны и увидел, что там сидел Бэйкер, будто бы ожидая кого-то. Ох, дерьмо. Пиздец. Сволочь. 

− Эй, Пит, я сказал не строить глазки трибунам, тупой ты говнюк. И что ты делаешь? Строишь глазки трибунам. 

− Ох, отъебись, Хэнк. Я просто заметил там твоего друга Бэйкера. 

− Понятия не имею, что он здесь забыл.

Тренер начал орать им, чтобы они переходили к разогревающим упражнениям, и Пит постарался полностью погрузиться в выполнение наклонов с широко расставленными ногами, приставных шагов и «караоке»-шагов. Олсон несколько раз случайно ударил его ногой по голени во время «караоке»-шагов, но за исключением этого просто сконцентрироваться на поднимании и опускании ног было достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от текущих проблем. 

Разумеется, была еще ежедневная пробежка длиной в милю, четыре круга вокруг стадиона, которые каждый раз заставляли Олсона ныть и жаловаться. Пит закрыл глаза во время бега. Это было, будто он достиг беговой нирваны или что-то в этом роде. Он мог заниматься этой херней вечно, и ему бы никогда больше не пришлось беспокоиться о Рее или Бэйкере, или еще о ком. 

− Эй, Пит, ты спишь? – Олсон ткнул его в живот, отчего Пит едва не упал. 

− Не. Просто наслаждался минуткой душевного покоя – точнее, пока ты не прервал меня. 

− Мы заканчиваем последний круг, между прочим. 

Когда они закончили с бегом, Пит вдруг почувствовал раздирающую боль в ноге и горячий липкий пот, стекающий по лбу. Бэйкер все еще сидел на трибуне. На нем было что-то вроде ворсистой куртки North Face, а с плеча свисала черная сумка. Не очень-то по-южному он и выглядел, подумал Пит и усмехнулся. 

Прохлада весеннего воздуха плохо сочеталась с тем количеством пота, которым обливалось тело Пита, из-за чего тот чувствовал себя диковато, направляясь на парковку и надеясь, что не столкнется с Дэвидсоном или Стеббинсом. Но с кем он столкнулся – так это с Артом Бэйкером. 

− Привет, Пит, − жизнерадостно сказал Бэйкер. – Если у тебя есть минутка, я бы хотел кое-что у тебя спросить. 

− Конечно, Арт. Валяй. – У Пита возникло странное чувство, что он об этом пожалеет. Была пятница. Ему следовало просто вернуться домой и лечь спать или сделать что-нибудь в таком духе. 

− Ну, видишь ли, ты же знаешь Олсона, так? В общем, завтра он устраивает вечеринку. Ничего особого, просто заурядная «мои родители свалили на выходные»-вечеринка. А еще она только для приглашенных, так что она не превратится в какое-то безумие, − он смущенно улыбнулся Макврайсу. – Я собирался спросить, не хочешь ли ты прийти? Мы могли бы пойти… вместе? 

Пит с трудом сглотнул, понадеявшись, что Бэйкер этого не заметил. Вместе. Пойти на вечеринку с Артом Бэйкером. Вместе.

− Я не особенно большой любитель вечеринок…

− Будет весело. Может быть, немножко алкоголя. Я слышал, братья Олсона тоже свалили со своими приятелями, так что наверняка можно будет и порубиться в X-box.

О черт, подумал Питер. Это просто вечеринка. Можно наебениться в дрова и поиграть в Call of Duty или еще что-нибудь. Вечеринка меня не убьет. Олсон и Рей даже друг друга не знают, так что его там тоже не будет.

− Знаешь что, Арт? Думаю, я поймаю тебя на слове. Во сколько это будет? 

− Можешь забрать меня в семь вечера, потому что у тебя тачка и все такое? 

− О, конечно. Ну, тогда увидимся завтра. Спасибо за приглашение, − Макврайс похлопал Бэйкера по плечу и пошел к машине. Забравшись внутрь и захлопнув за собой дверь, он медленно выдохнул. Всего лишь вечеринка. Он заслужил упиться на вечеринке в дюбелину, учитывая, какой адской выдалась последняя пара дней.


End file.
